De como Will canto Better Than Words y acabo atado en la Enfermería
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: "Alguien debería haberle dicho a Will sobre no jugar con fuego. Y menos si ese "fuego" es una hija de Nike totalmente cachonda". Advertencia: Lemmon. Dedicado a Dianadelore, solo ella es capaz de hacerme terminar esto a la una de la mañana.


_**De cómo Will canto Better Than Words y acabo atado en la Enfermería**_

* * *

**Summary:** "Alguien debería haberle dicho a Will sobre no jugar con fuego. Y menos si ese "fuego" es una hija de Nike totalmente cachonda".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. La canción le pertenece a One Direction (y estos a su vez le pertenecen a sus madres).

* * *

El Campamento Mestizo era un caos.

Para empezar, casi todos los presentes estaban más alcoholizados que una cuba. Incluso los Dioses, que habían bajado para parar la fiesta. Ellos sabían que las Party Hard del Campamento eran salvajes, pero no había creído hasta que nivel podían llegar.

Les habían exportado desde el departamento del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tantas bebidas de hada para un batallón olímpico y, al parecer, a los residentes del Instituto de Nueva York se les había ocurrido mandar bebidas mortales, pero con un grado de alcohol muy alto. Y así había terminado el Campamento Mestizo, un caos provocado por la bebida.

Aunque suene impresionante, Diana Garnica no estaba borracha. Solo había tomado un par de RedBulls y listo, por lo que seguía muy consiente. Ella pasaba la mirada de Miss, quién coqueteaba descaradamente con Poseidón, a Berenise, que practicaba una especie de baile stripper enfrente de Apolo. Diana puso los ojos en blanco, eso ya se estaba haciendo rutina.

Siguió observando. Nisse se había soltado la coleta (al parecer la persuasión pervertida siempre prevalece al sentido común) y baila MUY cerca de Teseo. Ren estaba en un estado igual, sentada junto a Percy y Nico en la barra, los tres reían a carcajadas. Lou no había podido venir por estar cuidando de Ariana, _"Estoy segura de que solo es para evitar a Hermes"_ pensó Diana y sonrió, su amiga a veces era tan ingenua...

De pronto su mirada de topo con una azulada y se encendió como los mil demonios.

Will Solace le sonrió desde el otro lado del salón. El muy hijo de puta tenía puesto un jean bastante (Escandalosamente) ajustado, lo que resaltaba sus muslos de puta madre, y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabotonados. Estaba para comérselo. Diana se preguntó si alguien los extrañaría si se le ocurría raptar a Will, por lo visto, parecía que no.

Luego su vista se dirigió hacia Pieri. La hija de Iris había subido a un pequeño escenario y estaba preparando un micrófono inalámbrico que se ajustaba al oído.

— ¡Bienvenidos a esta Party Hard, mortales, no tan mortales e inmortales! —la gente aplaudió—. En este momento se abrirá el llamado "Karaoke Divino", ¿quién es nuestro primer voluntario?

Diana estuvo tentada a ir hacia el escenario. Ella quería cantar Midnight Memories y bailar Move. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡Ya tenemos a nuestro voluntario! Con ustedes... ¡Will Solace, hijo de Apolo!

Diana se atragantó con su RedBull y sintió que alguien le palmeaba la espalda.

—Tranquila —le susurró esa voz (ESA maldita voz) seductoramente y cuando él pasó a su lado, Diana se sobresaltó: Will le había dado una nalgada.

Will saltó hacia el escenario y Pieri le tendió el micrófono.

—El escenario es tuyo —le dijo, antes de bajarse de un salto y sentarse en las piernas de Ares.

Él se colocó tranquilamente el micrófono y se quedó mirando al público hasta que la música empezó a sonar.

A Diana casi le da algo, ¡era Better Than Words! Una de sus canciones favoritas, ¿cómo Will pudo saberlo? Luego recordó las millones de veces que había alabado la canción y al puto Tss de Niall Horan, alías Rubio Latigable.

Oh, está iba a ser una larga noche.

Después, él empezó a cantar:

_Better Than Words, but more than feeling_

_Crazy in love, dancing on the ceiling_

_Everytime we touch, I'm all shook up _

_You make me wanna _*Will hace ESA mirada que produce que Diana tiemble*

_How deep is your love?_

_God only knows, baby_

Las chicas gritaron y empezaron a amontonarse por debajo del escenario, tratando de alcanzar a Will.

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

'_Cause words ain't good enough_

_There's no way I can explain your love, no_

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

'_Cause words ain't good enough_

_I can't explain your love, no_

_It's better than words_

_Better than words_

Incluso Afrodita se volvió loca con eso. Diana sentía la mirada penetrante de Will en ella. Lo único que tenía en mente era _sacarlo del escenario y llevarlo pa' el oscurito a hacerle todo menos las tareas_. Sin embargo Will siguió cantando, disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

_Better than words_

_You drive me crazy,_

_Someone like you_

_Always be my baby_

_Best I ever had _

Oh no, él no iba a hacer eso. No lo haría. Diana se encontró paralizada cuando Will bajo de un salto del escenario y se acercó a ella a paso moja bragas.

_Hips don't lie_

_You make me wanna _—y entonces sucedió, Will hizo el maldito sonido, el sonido más dulce, más placentero y más explota-ovarios que haya escuchado.

Él le había dicho el "Tss" en la cara.

Diana se quedó mirándolo y sintió que sus ovarios explotaron. Si seguía así iba a llevarlo al Cuarto Rojo y no lo dejaría escapar hasta el día siguiente. No, mejor tomaría prestado el látigo de Izzy Lightwood, para castigarlo por hacerla orgasmear delante de todo el Campamento.

_One more night_

_Irreplaceable_

_Yeah_

_Crazy, we're crazy_

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

'_Cause words ain't good enough_

_There's no way I can explain your love, no_

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

'_Cause words ain't good enough_

_I can't explain your love, no_

_Everyone tries_

_To see what it feels like_

_But they'll never be right_

_'Cause it's better_

_It's better_

_It's better_

_One more time..._

_Better than words...Yeah_

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

_'Cause words ain't good enough_

_There's no way I can explain your love, no_

_I don't know how else to sum it up_

_'Cause words ain't good enough_

_I can't explain your love, no_

_It's better than words_

_It's better than words_

Diana miró a Will y una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Will sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se sacó el micrófono del oído. Miró a su alrededor, Diana había desaparecido luego de que él volviera a subir al escenario. Tragó saliva y justo cuando volvía a perderse en la multitud, una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del anfiteatro.

Cuando llegaron a los Talleres de Arte, su captor se detuvo y antes de que pudiera verlo le vendo los ojos con una bandana oscura. Will alzó la mano para quitársela, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo o sufriría las consecuencias.

Siguió ciegamente a su captor hasta que sus sandalias tocaron arena. Eso le hizo suponer que estaban en la cancha de vóleibol. Caminaron un poco más hasta que su captor se detuvo, Will oyó el chasquido de una puerta abrirse y fue empujado al interior.

Cayó sobre una almohada realmente suave y supo donde se encontraba. El olor a medicamentos flotando en el aire, el tacto de un pequeño botiquín tirado en el suelo, puffs… era obvio que se encontraba en la enfermería. Will oyó que su captor cerraba con llave la puerta y el hijo de Apolo se quitó lentamente la bandana.

Frente a él se encontraba Diana. Tenía la misma ropa que vestía en el karaoke: una polera de tiritas y unas microshorts tan cortos que se podía apreciar su trasero. Will recordó como se había calentado cuando la vio, también recordó cuando "su amigo" despertó sin permiso alguno…

—Nena, no había necesidad de secuestrarme.

—Por supuesto que lo había —la mirada de Diana lo encendió un poco más de la cuenta—. Si no te sacaba de allí seguro que las putas no tardarían en rodearte. Tú eres mío, Solace. MÍO. No te comparto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, tratando de ganar en miradas fulminantes. Los ojos del rubio no podían evitar recorrer con lentitud el cuerpo de su novia. Según su criterio, aquella polera le marcaba mucho los pechos…

La mente de Will inesperadamente pensó:

_No la mires. Ella sabrá lo que piensas. No la mires. No la mires. ¿Qué pasaría si la miraras y sabe perfectamente lo que piensas?_

Caos.

Lentamente, Will se levantó y con paso gatuno se acercó a la hija de Nike. Se inclinó un poco (pues él era más alto que ella) y le susurró al oído:

— ¿Por qué no pruebas que soy tuyo de la manera tradicional?

Diana lo empujo contra la pared de la enfermería y lo acorralo. Su mirada se volvió oscura y con un brillo lujurioso en ella.

—Tu castigo vendrá pronto, Solace.

Y la chica ataco sus labios de manera feroz.

Si esto era un castigo, Will quería ser castigado todos los días. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Diana, alzándola un poco. La hija de Nike rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas y se permitieron cambiar de posición. Ahora, Diana era la que estaba contra la pared, atrapada debajo de la innecesaria camisa de Will. Diana intentó sacar su camisa, pero Will estaba pegado a ella, por lo que no podría. La chica, en su desesperación, rasgo la camisa y tiro los trozos al suelo. Will se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien…

Luego, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Will. Mientras él seguía atacando la boca de su novia, la cargó hasta que ella quedo sentada en una encimera.

—Veo por donde quieres ir —dijo ella en un susurro—. ¿Podrás aguantar, Solace?

Will sonrió pervertidamente.

—Yo puedo con esto.

Diana sonrió mientras nerviosamente trago saliva. Will rió, acostó a Diana para escapar de sus insistentes piernas y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la enfermería, su rostro a la altura aquella parte sensible.

Lo único que pensaba Diana era.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Will empezó a repartir besos desde la cara interna del muslo hasta su rodilla y repitió el mismo proceso con la otra pierna. Y, de un tirón, le sacó el microshort. Diana hizo un sonido gutural, que rápidamente fue ahogado por los labios de Will. Él volvió a bajar hacia su coño y se deshizo de las bragas fácilmente, para después dar un pequeño beso en el coño de Diana.

Diana soltó un gemido cuando Will empezó a lamer su sexo. La chica empezó a gritar levemente cuando el hijo de Apolo con su lengua empezó a juguetear con su clítoris. La hija de Nike agarro el cabello de Will y alzó su rostro, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego Will empezó a ascender lentamente, eliminando de apoco su polera. Repartió varios besos por las caderas y el vientre, para pasar luego por el estómago hasta llegar a los pechos. Los ojos de Will se oscurecieron más al ver el sostén de encaje negro que la hija de Nike llevaba. Desabrocho hábilmente el sostén y ataco uno de los pezones, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro. Diana se retorcía debajo de él, soltando pequeños gritos de placer, lo cual conseguía animarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Subió hasta el cuello y dejo una leve mordida allí, para luego lamer el punto sensible detrás de la oreja de Diana.

La chica ya no pudo soportarlo y poniéndose de pie, evitando las manos malvadas de Will. Ella le sonrió mientras se acostaba en la nominada "Cama de Diana en la Enfermería". En menos de lo que alguien dice "dioses", Will se arrojó a la cama.

Lo que no contaba era que Diana se rodara sobre si misma y unas correas salieran por debajo, rodeándolo. Will comprendió después lo que sucedió.

Estaba atado en la cama.

Diana se acercó y con sensualidad empezó a arrastrarse arriba de Will.

—Debería agradecerle a Nyssa mañana —sonrió—. Ahora cariño, permíteme mostrarte el verdadero castigo…

Ella empezó dándole múltiples besos en el rostro, a lo que Will rió, pero no se esperaba que Diana se alejara un poco con su labio inferior entre los dientes. Diana casi se rió cuando noto el muy notable bulto en los pantalones de Will (así es, el hijo de puta seguía vestido mientras ella estaba desnuda), sin más preámbulos agarro la camisa de Will y la destrozo en dos. Extendió sus manos por todo su pecho y lamió aquella deliciosa tableta de chocolate, TODA la tableta de chocolate.

Bajo aún más y se topó con el jean de Will, que prácticamente iba a explotar por esconder a su "pequeño amiguito". Diana en un rápido movimiento desabotono el jean y lo bajo, para luego subir ella, de frente al amiguito de Will.

Aunque de amiguito no tenía nada.

Joder, Apolo creo al pecado andante.

La chica subió los ojos hasta toparse con la mirada de Will, que ya se había vuelto de color azul marino. Alzó la imponente polla con una mano y, sin quitar la vista de su rostro, lamio la punta.

Ah, ojala hubiera traído una cámara. El rostro de él era tan fotografiable…

Diana sonrió y se metió su polla en la boca. TODA la polla en la boca. Los ojos de Will se desenfocaron y soltó un grave gruñido. Las manos de él se removieron, aunque no pudieron hacer nada. Will estaba totalmente atado, manos, pies, cuerpo, etc. Y ese era su castigo, no tocar a Diana hasta que ella lo decidiera.

_Estoy totalmente perdido, _pensó él.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Pronto todo lo que ocupo su mente fue el ritmo con el que Diana saltaba sobre él. Ambos gritaban como jodidos actores porno en escena. Finalmente, cuando llegaron al punto en que tocaron el cielo (metafóricamente) las mentes de ambos quedaron en blanco y Diana cayó sobre Will, con la respiración agitada.

Ambos instantáneamente pensaron:

_¡El mejor amorío que hemos tenido!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las siete de la mañana. Diana regreso a su cabaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al entrar, sus hermanas la asaltaron preguntándole donde había estado. Diana se las quito de encima mientras Ian y Eathan se acercaban a ella.

— ¿Dónde…? —Ian, al ver la ropa desarreglada de su hermana, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Déjalo, no quiero saber.

— ¿Qué le paso a Diana?—preguntó James.

Eathan resopló.

—Estuvo jugando a un juego, James…

Diana lo golpeó en la nuca con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Juego?

—Un juego para adultos —Diana sonrió malvadamente—. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.

_Lo que provocaba el karaoke._

* * *

Hola!

Todavia no puedo creer lo que acabo de escribir. En mi defensa, Diana es muy convincente y se volvería loca si no le doy el fic ¬¬.

Tengan piedad, es mi primer lemmon.

Dejen sus reviews en la parte de abajo (sí, en ese cuadradito que espera ansiosamente ser llenado).

**Dedicatoria:** Diana, estás loca, pero aun así eres una gran amiga y te quiero, espero que te haya gustado.

Un gran abrazo,

Lou Izzy Black

_"Yo soy una campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre"._


End file.
